Brake Vans
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= BR Standard 20 Ton Railway Series= NER 20 Ton Brake Vans Model Series= The Differently Brake Van CGI Series= |-|Model Series= SR 25 Ton "Pillbox" Model Series= The Oldest Brake Van CGI Series= |-|Railway Series= LMS 20 Ton Brake Vans CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= GWR "Toads" CGI Series= W&LLR Brake Vans Books= Cabooses The brake van, also known as the guard's van, guard's car or the caboose (in American narrations), is an important part of every goods train. It carries the Guard and is equipped with a strong brake to assist with slowing and stopping the train. From here, the guard can keep an eye on the train in case of problems, such as hot axle boxes, or trucks becoming uncoupled while running. Basis Several different types of standard gauge brake vans have been seen on the North Western Railway: BR Standard 20 Ton vans, NER 20 Ton vans, Southern Railway 25 Ton "Pillbox" vans, LMS 20 Ton vans, GWR "Toads" and narrow gauge Welshpool & Llanfair Light Railway vans scaled up to standard gauge (albeit still carrying narrow gauge "chopper"-type couplings and lacking buffers) Livery Most brake vans are painted a shade of grey, green or brown. Trivia * A few brake vans are on display; one at Drayton Manor along with a model of Toad, one at the British Museum, and a few at the Hara Model Railway Museum. * To date, only four brake vans have been named: Beatrice, Cora, Toad and Bradford. They, along with The Spiteful Brake Van, The Elderly Brake Van and The Old Guard's Van are so far the only known brake vans to have faces. A brake van was briefly seen with a face in the second season episode, A Close Shave. Another brake van with a face appeared in the Railway Series pop-up book, James the Red Engine and the Troublesome Trucks. * Between the eighth and fifteen seasons, brake vans were rarely seen. Since the sixteenth season, brake vans have been seen more often. * The brake vans seen from the first to the fifth season were made out of modified Tenmille gauge one kits. These kits are still distributed by Tenmille today. * In most of the merchandise ranges, the brake vans are portrayed as American cabooses. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (as a caboose; red, yellow, musical, Halloween, Day Out with Thomas 2007 Exclusive and Christmas/Holiday versions) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Lionel Trains (as a caboose) * Take Along (as a caboose; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (as a caboose) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with Post coach; discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (two versions; brown and grey (grey discontinued)) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) Gallery File:EdwardandGordonRS5.PNG|A brake van in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS3.PNG File:TheFlyingKipperRS5.PNG|Interior of a brake van File:PercyandHaroldRS4.PNG File:PopGoesTheDieselRS1.PNG File:TrainStopsPlayRS7.png File:Edward'sExploitRS2.png|Sodor China Clay Company brake vans File:JamestheRedEngineandtheTroublesomeTrucks4.png|A brake van from James the Red Engine and the Troublesome Trucks File:EdwardandGordon38.png|A brake van in the first season File:TendersandTurntables51.png File:TheFlyingKipper23.png File:TheFlyingKipper26.png|The same scene from the Railway Series recreated File:Cows22.png File:PercyandtheSignal1.png File:Percy'sPredicament26.png|Percy destroying a brake van File:Edward'sExploit15.png File:Percy'sPromise39.png File:DieselDoesItAgain8.png File:TrainStopsPlay68.png File:ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad File:HarveytotheRescue43.png File:GordonTakesaTumble39.png|Toppled over File:SomethingFishy25.png File:SomethingFishy14.jpg File:JamesGetsaNewCoat56.png File:ThomasGetsItRight46.png File:JamesGoesTooFar59.png File:Fish(Season8)83.png|A brake van in a Learning Segment File:ThomasandtheRainbow25.png File:JamestheSecondBest35.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard70.png File:HenryGetsItWrong70.png File:CGIBrakevan2.png|A brake van in CGI File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty1.png File:FlashBangWallop!3.png File:WaywardWinston49.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine63.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress86.png File:TaleOfTheBrave582.png File:FlatbedsofFear7.png File:FlatbedsofFear70.png File:DuckintheWater31.png File:CGILMSbrakevan.png|An LMS brake van File:ThomastheQuarryEngine25.png File:SamsonatYourService43.png File:TheAdventureBegins64.png|An LMS brake van in The Adventure Begins File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas70.png|A brake van's wheels File:BradfordtheBrakevan26.png|Bradford File:LetterstoSanta53.png File:Cows(magazinestory)3.png|A brake van in a magazine story File:RollingStockDraytonManor.jpg|A brake van at Drayton Manor File:DraytonManorModel.jpeg File:FacelessToadDraytonManor.jpeg|A brake van with a Model of Toad at Drayton Manor File:BrakevanHaraRailwayModelMuseum1.jpeg|A brake van at the Hara Railway Model Museum File:BrakevanHaraModelRailwayMuseum2.jpeg File:BrakevanHaraModelRailwayMuseum3.jpeg|A blue brake van at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:BreakvanModelattheBritishMuseum.jpg|A brake van model at the British Museum File:DOWTBrakevan.jpg|A Brake Van at a Day Out with Thomas event File:DayOutwithThomasBrakevans.jpg|Some brake vans at a Day Out with Thomas event with Toad File:DOWTNationalRailwayMuseumBrakeVan.png|A Brake Van at the National Railway Museum File:BRStandard20TonBrakeVan.jpg|A BR Standard 20-Ton brake van in real life File:SpitefulBrakevanRWSBasis.jpg|A North Eastern brake van in real life File:SouthernRailway25TonPillboxBrakeVan.jpg|A Southern Railway 25-Ton "Pillbox" van in real life File:LMS20TonBrakeVan.jpg|An LMS 20-Ton brake van in real life File:WelshpoolandLlanfairBrakeVan.jpg|A Welshpool & Llanfair Light Railway brake van in real life File:Toad'sbasis.jpg|A GWR Toad brake van in real life Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCabooseRedVersion.png|Wooden Railway original File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCaboose1994Prototype.png|Wooden Railway original prototype File:1992woodenrailwaysodorlinecaboose.png|Wooden Railway 1992 File:WoodenRailwayYellowSodorLineCaboose.png|Wooden Railway Yellow File:WoodenRailwayDOWTCaboose2007.jpg|Wooden Railway 2007 Day Out With Thomas Caboose File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCaboose2013RedVersion.png|Wooden Railway reintroduced Red Version File:2015woodensodorlinecaboose.jpg|Wooden Railway 2015 File:WoodenRailwayMusicalCaboose.png|Wooden Railway Musical Version File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCabooseHolidayVersion.png|Wooden Railway Holiday Version File:WoodenBirthdayThomasandtheMusicalCaboose.png|Wooden Railway Birthday Thomas and the Musical Caboose File:WoodenRailwayHalloweenThomasandCaboose.jpg|Wooden Railway Halloween Thomas and Caboose File:WoodenRailwayHauntedCaboose.jpg|Haunted Caboose File:WoodenRailwayThomasandHolidayCaboose.jpg|Thomas and Holiday Caboose File:DVDExclusiveHolidayCaboose.jpg|DVD Exclusive Wooden Railway Holiday Caboose File:LionelRedCaboose.jpg|Lionel File:TOMYJamesOriginal.jpg|TOMY James with Cattle Truck and brake van File:TrackMasterPercyWithBlueBrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster Percy with brake van File:TrackMasterBoCoWithBlueBrakevan.jpg|TrackMaster BoCo with brake van File:TrackMasterPeterSam2014.jpg|TrackMaster Peter Sam with brake van File:TrackMasterRheneasandVan.jpg|Rheneas with brake van File:TrackMasterRosieWithRedBrakevan.gif|TrackMaster Rosie with brake van File:TrackMasterMavisWithGreenBrakevan.jpg|Mavis with brake van File:TrackMasterStafford(GreatestMoments).jpg File:TrackMasterBashtheLoggingLoco.jpg|TrackMaster Bash the Logging Loco with truck and brake van File:TrackMasterFerdinandtheLoggingLoco.jpg|TrackMaster Ferdinand with brake van File:FloraTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster Flora with her tram coach and brake van File:TrackMasterBilly.jpg|TrackMaster Billy with chicken van and green brake van File:TrackmasterBillyWithGreenBrakevan.jpg File:TrackMasterRCPercy.jpg|TrackMaster RC Percy with van and brake van File:TrackMasterOilandTroubleDart.jpg|TrackMaster Oil and Trouble Dart File:TrackMasterExpressCoaches.jpg|TrackMaster Narrow Gauge coaches File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster James Goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackMasterHiroGoodAsNew.jpg|TrackMaster Hiro with a brake van File:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|TrackMaster Slippy Sodor Thomas File:TrackMasterMixedFreightCars.PNG|TrackMaster Mixed Freight Cars File:TrackMasterSodorPowerPlantTrucks.PNG|TrackMaster Sodor Power Plant Trucks File:Plarail2014James.jpg|Plarail 2014 James File:TOMYEmilyJapanese.jpg|Plarail Emily with brake van File:TOMY65thanniversaryset.PNG|Plarail Thomas on Parade set File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg|Bachmann File:Bachmannlargescalebrakevan.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:HornbyBrakevan.jpg|Hornby File:Take-AlongSodorLineCaboose.jpg|Take Along File:TakeAlongWalMartCaboose.JPG|Take Along (named as Wal-Mart Caboose) File:TakeAlongThomas'HolidaySnowglobeTrainPack.png File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sMusicalCaboose.jpg|Take-n-Play (named as Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose) File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Thomas.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom Thomas File:BandaiTECMailVan.jpg|Bandai TEC File:TomicaPercywithoiltankerandbrakevan.jpg|Tomica Percy with oil tanker and brake van File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica Percy with milk tanker, grey van, and brake van File:TomicaBrakevan.jpg|Tomica See also * Category:Images of Brakevans Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Brake Vans Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Other Sudrian railways